wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
How to Play
Navigating Around the Game To move your wizard through the world of Wizard101, you will have to learn a few moves. :‘W’ or Up Arrow – Move forward :‘A’ or Left Arrow – Turn left :‘D’ or Right Arrow – Turn right :‘S’ or Down Arrow – Move back :Space Bar - Jump You can also move forward by pushing down both mouse buttons at the same time, then directing your wizard with your mouse. As you journey through the magical worlds and fantastic places of The Spiral, you may need some help locating things. Thankfully, you have your trusty compass and your personal map. If you click on the compass, which is located at the bottom right corner of the screen, you will be directed to any and all important structures in the area. If you prefer a more planned out travel style, you can open your map in the menu by pushing M. In Wizard101, you will complete quests for non-player characters or NPCs that usually involve turn-based duels using virtual card decks. Dueling Simply put, dueling involves choosing a spell card from your deck and playing it. Each card has certain effects. At beginning levels, these are almost always damage to the opposing creature (sometimes generically referred to as a "mob") or person. For example, you might play a card that does 80-120 points of damage. As you progress through the game you will acquire more cards and larger decks, including cards with abilities other than damage -- healing spells, spells that affect the next spell cast, and so on. Starting a duel is easy. In fact, it's so easy you will likely find it happens even when you don't want it to! To start a duel, simply walk in front of a mob. You will be pulled into a duel circle, and the combat will commence. Combat is turn based, alternating between you (and other other combatants on your side) and the bad guys. Each turn you generate one "pip," and each spell requires a certain number of pips to cast. (At early levels, most spells required only zero, one, or two pips.) Rank 1 spells cost one pip, rank 2 spells cost 2 pips, rank 3 spells cost 3 pips, and so on. Thus you can choose to cast a zero-pip spell such as a shield, so you will have two pips to spend in the next round, enabling you to cast a more powerful spell. After you get your character to level 10, you will be able to get power pips. Power pips are worth two pips, but only for the spells that are within your school. The front page of your spellbook you the percentage chance for you to get a power pip. You can raise this percentage by gaining character levels or by equipping certain items. To win a duel, you need to take the enemy’s health points down to zero. You do this by casting damage spells in your hand on the enemy. Be careful to make sure your health points don’t go down to zero, though, because you will lose the duel and be transported back to the Commons of the World you are currently in. The Commons is the safe starting area of each world: Wizard City has, appropriately, The Commons, Krokotopia has The Oasis, Marleybone has Regent's Square, MooShu has the Jade Palace, Dragonspyre has The Basilica, and Grizzleheim has Northguard. Each duel you start with a reshuffled deck of cards. To advance in the game, you will need to complete quests and gain levels. The good thing is that these two usually go hand in hand. Every time you turn in a quest or you defeat monsters in battle, you will gain experience points. A certain amount of experience points is needed to progress to the next level, and this amount will increase with every level you gain. You can track your experience from the experience bar on the bottom center of the screen, or from your Character screen by pushing ‘C’. As you gain more levels, you will be granted access to more spells in your school. Also, you can get spells from other schools by earning training points by doing certain quests or by leveling up. You can set a "Mark" by using the Page Down (PgDn)key, or using the "Mark Location" button next to your Compass. This will use some Mana points to do so. After that, you can then teleport back to that location, by using the PgUp key, or the "Teleport to..." icon next to the "Mark Location" icon. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Playing the Game